


Once Along The Trail Less Traveled

by Ymerza



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horseback Riding, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymerza/pseuds/Ymerza
Summary: Autumn flowed through the mountains like creek water over rocks quiet, gently moving, and bringing with it soft promises of well needed rest. Blake glances over her shoulder, a most unwelcome habit. But instead of spotting the darkness that normally stalked her, a bright gold gleamed in the suns light.Wind a welcome addition drifted across threading its fingers through the untamed blonde curls as Yang encouragingly offered a soft smile to her. Blake pondering a curious thought that crossed her mind, while atop the small dapple mare her eyes still on the woman behind her.Did those eyes so well hidden under those black tinted aviators wear the same smile?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok!   
> First posted Fanfiction!! 
> 
> I am I will admit obsessed with Bumbleby.  
> First part of knowing your addicted is to vocalize it right? Well here's about as vocal as I can manage. 
> 
> Huge shout out to Rusinrp2013 he was up with me at 3 am figuring out later scenes in this. So major props to him! As well as thanks for the Beta Read!
> 
> Hope you like it!

It starts with a photo. 

Sun-kissed golden waves tumble over midnight black. Another this time with a rider sitting straight in the saddle, back taut like a bowstring with arrow notched, their forms shadowed by a sky blooming with evening colors. Wild blonde curls dance wildly from under her hat, frozen forever in a moment of bliss tousled from the mild Autumn wind. 

Blake sits mystified as she thumbs through the photographs, never lingering more than a second on delicate landscapes or sweeping views, gleaming yellow trained only for the fiery cowgirl and her mount. 

Weiss sits across from her, brow quirked up curiously, but the proud photographer keeps her smile while not uttering a word about her friend’s enthusiastic expression. If she had known her portfolio would give her quiet friend this much energy, they wouldn’t have been stashed away in her desk collecting dust while her friend moved from couch, bed, reading nook, then back to bed. 

Her smile fades slightly as she stares at the shadow of her once cheerful friend, dark circles under eyes, unable to rest for more than a few seldom hours before jerking open with terror. More than once Weiss had been wretched awake by screams or sobs from the fragile woman. Nightmares clawed their way into Blake, living under her skin and burrowing into her soul. It was killing her. Even with him in jail, thousands of miles away from Weiss’ Colorado cabin. His fangs still sank deep into the faunus, torturing her without even lifting his hand again. 

Weiss barely registered her friend’s soft voice, her mind still lingering on the beast, of what he had done to her gentle friend. Scowling, she shook her head, her milky white hair fluttering gracefully with the movement. 

“Sorry, Blake. I was momentarily lost in thought.” She said while smiling as she met the cat faunus golden gaze. 

The woman hesitated, ears lowering back against her head before her eyes dipped to a particular photo she had stopped upon. This one was another of Weiss's favorites, its glossy and much larger twin sat in the office she so proudly maintained by herself. 

In almost all black and white, the cowgirl leaned her forehead to that of the solid ebony mare. A calloused hand resting on the creature’s silken cheek. Hat long discarded and her well worn aviators tucked into the front of her shirt. The woman's full lips curved in a peaceful smile as she stared lovingly into the horse’s intelligent eyes. The only color standing out was the lavender of her pupils shining brilliantly against the smoky background. 

“Rosedragoon Acres” Weiss says breaking the silence once again while meeting Blake’s curious eyes. “Its one of the most spectacular places in Colorado. Maybe even the world.”

Gold eyes drift from ice blue back to soft purple, lingering on the upturned curves of the woman’s mouth. Blake was barely listening as Weiss mentioned the guided horse back trails the farm offered, but caught herself nodding to Weiss’ question before the reality set in. Her friend had an incredulous look on her face when Blake finally lifted her eyes from the photo, smiling at her with tears near brimming.

“Tomorrow?” she heard Weiss ask. 

Smiling back, “Tomorrow…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Of Shadows and Citrus

Blake couldn’t move. Her lungs strained, fear gripping her mind while pain stretches through her body. The mask glared down at her, his lips curling up in a cruel smile as the hand wrapped around her throat tightened.

Blood oozes around the blade still buried through her side, its tip embedded in the floor against her back. She clawed at his hand while gasping frantically for air. He growled at her, jerking her throat forward only to slam her head back to the floor. Black dotted her vision as he leaned close to her ear, his voice a gravely hiss as he whispered… 

A quiet knock has Blake snapping upright, her soft sobs clamming to silence by her palm as she stares at the wooden door of her bedroom. 

_Weiss._  
She was with Weiss.   
In Colorado.   
She was safe. 

Her mouth moved as she repeated the words, her breaths staggering as she forces her fear down. She looks away from the door while unraveling the blankets coiling around her, the thick fleece holding her legs captive. Her side ache as she stretches, back popping loudly. This thankfully soothes the dull pain momentarily. 

Standing from her makeshift nest of blankets on the floor, she stares at the still made bed. Even after all this time, beds were too soft… 

“Do you want anything?” her friend’s voice carries through the door, never once opening it during one of the episodes.

Blake coughs into her palm. The blankets are tossed hastily at the bed before she opens the door with a shaky hand and even shakier smile. 

Concern has made its home on the icy blonde's face, her blue eyes glistening slightly with tears she would never dare shed in her friend’s presence. 

Blake leans against the door frame, one of Weiss' loaned shirts hangs baggy on the Faunus' narrow shoulders, bunching against her hips with the motion. 

Ignoring the unspoken question lingering on Weiss’ tongue, Blake cements a steadier smile “Good morning, Madame Ice Queen.” Even surprising herself with how unwavering it is. 

Weiss' jaw audibly drops for a moment before she shakes her head, loose hanging white hair covering her sad smile with the exaggerating movement. Sighing softly at her friend before smoothing the disrupted strands. 

“It’s kinda early,” Weiss says eyeing Blake's sleep disheveled clothes once more, “but after breakfast and you get ready, we can head out. If…”

_Another unspoken question._

_If you are sure you can go?_

Blake nods as she smiles, a flutter of… excitement toying at the bottom of her stomach. Weiss watches her, curious of the honest smile gracing her friend's lips. 

“Bagel and lox?” Weiss says with pep back in her step as she practically dances into the kitchen, Blake’s happy ‘yes!’ adding to her ever growing smile. Maybe today won’t be such a bad idea? Light barely filtered through the wide kitchen window as the sun slowly rose through the mountain ridges. 

“Tai would be out in the barns already” Weiss mumbles to herself, scowling slightly as the blonde popped a bagel in her toaster oven. “Farmers.”

Blake pulled on a fuzzy gray cardigan, another of Weiss’ numerous loans, to cover the overly well worn black long-sleeved button-up. The jeans were better, though baggy where once skin tight. At least it didn’t have fraying seams. 

She wouldn’t meet the hollow amber gaze in the mirror or give thought to the bruise-like dark circles under said eyes. She won’t. Not today. Her hair hung in a dull black sheet across her shoulder. It would have to deal with being tied up at her nape, anything else would take energy she couldn’t spare.

Turning on her modestly heeled ankle boots, Blake strode out of the room with renewed confidence. The thoughts of adventure bouncing around in her head. 

 

Weiss was singing… and Blake was staring wide-eyed from the passenger seat of the small SUV. Blonde hair fluttering with the breeze of the barely open window, her friend’s head swaying with the soft country music. The singer’s voice flowing through the speakers, her higher tone harmonizing with his sultry voice as he told the world his love. It was beautiful and strangely, it fit the small woman. 

Weiss glancing over meets Blake’s unabashed stare as a mellow guitar solo fills the car. Pink floods the driver’s high cheeks before she hiccups slightly, eyes darting back to the road as Blake chuckles to herself.

“Its Ruby’s favorite…”, Weiss begins, startling Blake just as her mind had begun to wander, eager to be lost in the thick valley trees, “Though I’ll never tell the dolt! I really liked hearing her hum it as she puttered around the pasture.” Blue flicks over to meet amber, mirth in her eyes.

“Ruby? Is she?” the rest of Blake’s question stops, interrupt by a loud snort. 

“Lord no. Ruby wouldn’t be caught dead on a horse or in one of my photos, for that matter. Though, I’m not quite sure Yang knew I was taking them.” Her voice wavering as she chuckles, tapping her lip thoughtfully. 

Yang? Blake plays with the name in her head while the song finishes up.

“Rosedragoon is owned by Taiyang Xiao Long. His two daughters, Ruby and Yang, help run it. I uh… spent a lot of holidays here. Best “joke gift” Whitley has ever given to me.” Grimacing at the mention of her horribly bratty younger brother, Weiss glances to her left before turning off the road and down a gravel one.

“It… has been awhile…” Blake's eyes darting to meet Weiss' “Ruby. She.” The blonde frowns, clearing her throat as she slows the car to a stop in front of a massive set of double gates.

‘Rosedragoon Acres' is woven in metal between the likeness of two rearing horses, their metal legs forever paused to paw at the words. Blake looks back to Weiss, who is resettling back into her seat after she had tapped a sequence into a kiosk not noticed by the Faunus. 

Rumbling metal and hydraulic hissing jerks Blake’s gaze back to the gates, her sensitive cat ears perking up under the last minute beanie she covered them with. Smoothing her palms over the hidden appendages with a sigh, she keeps her sights trained on the road ahead of the opening gates. Pointedly ignoring the disapproving glare Weiss had shot at the black beanie. 

Slower than Blake would like, the gates move inward towards the road that she hopes would lead… Where? Hands lowering from her ears, she stares blankly as they ease forward. Anxiety trying to sink its sharp fangs into her but she focuses on Weiss drumming her perfectly manicured nails into the leather steering wheel, before her gaze is drawn back up to her eyes. 

“Weiss?” her voice a lot shakier than Blake had hoped. A glance her way “What…” the white Subaru turned a corner the view halting her question. 

A colossal red metal roofed barn lay nestled amongst a gravel parking lot, orchard, and huge fenced in training areas. Blake’s amber eyes went wide as she took in the peek of the valley she could see and the colors of horses. People milled to and fro but her searching eyes were glued to gleaming coats. Stopping finally on an ebony figure standing near perfectly with their head down, alone in a paddock next to the barn.   
Weiss had long hopped out of the car and was ducking into the back seat to retrieve her satchel when Blake finally steps out. Weiss says something in a near mumble and Blake turns to her. 

“He’s going to be in the barn… He didn’t get my call so this will be a bit of a surprise. Hopefully a good one?” Weiss eyes clear with worry as she nervously chews at her bottom llip, “I’m going to go. Say hi. Yeah.” 

Falling into stride behind her, Weiss pace jittery and her quick steps bouncing against the rocks. Blake stares at her back while unconsciously picking at her cuticles, soon looking to the paddock, a horse unmoving as they approach. Weiss slips between the barn’s partially opened doors, but Blake’s footfalls stop. 

The horse was massive… and was staring right at her. 

It’s head lifted, uncovered ears flicking forward as they both take a step towards each other. Blake’s heels crunch against the loose gravel and hooves thump as the great black beauty steps to the gate, chest pressing to the metal bars. 

She stares into the horses dark eyes stopping a few steps from the gleaming black nose stretching out to greet her. Intelligence and kindness meets her gaze and sinks into her soul as Blake took the last few steps to the horse's muzzle. Her hand tentatively stretching palm up to the out reached nose. 

“Ma'am!!” the sudden male voice jerks Blake from her path. Heart slamming against her chest, as panic spreads through her veins. She jerks away from the direction of the voice, her back pressing roughly into the fence. Her breath jerks her in ragged heaves, black shifts slightly into her view. 

 

_He was here… here. He’s…_

A heavy weight presses against her thin shoulder before laying across her chest, the scent of hay and citrus fill Blake’s nose as she turns desperately pressing her face into the weight. 

Her hands tremble as they reach up stroking over satin and long wavy black hair. 

The voice wouldn’t stop babbling incoherently to someone behind her but all she could focus on was the warmth against her, grounding her. Blake’s hands steady with each stroke against the massive weight. Her shoulders easing as her palms stroke up to wrap her fingers in the long silken hair.

“Blake?” voice a whisper. 

A soft snort rumbles under her cheek as the weight moves slightly towards the direction of the voice. It squeaks a bit before clearing her voice to ask again, a bit louder “Blake, how are you doing?” 

_Weiss. Colorado._

Her eyes open to smooth gleaming black against her chest, her cheek pressed almost into the horse's shoulder, it snorts softly at the woman leaning over the bars of the fence to meet blue eyes with hers. 

“I’m fine.” It was barely a scratchy mumble but Blake didn’t trust her voice not to crack with a louder volume. 

Blake looking up slightly pulls herself barely away from the horse’s neck, her left hand still tangled in its mane not quite ready to let go. Weiss was talking softly next to her but couldn’t distract her attention from the horse as it slowly moves its head down, directing its full attention back to the now barely trembling girl. It’s velvet soft nose snuffling gently against the back of her neck eliciting a small tired sigh from Blake, then a giggle when it starts sniffing through her hair. 

“Blake?” Weiss questions again, this time clearer and louder. She turns putting her shoulder under the horse’s tall neck and looks to her shorter friend “This is Taiyang. He’s the farm owner and in truth he is closer to me than my own father. He won’t…” she paused, Blakes eyes darting over Weiss's shoulder to a man that slowly approached them. 

Blake looking up at him while slowly drawing her left hand from the horse’s broad neck to clutch at the burgundy bridle that rested on its broad cheek. Weiss silently steps away. Taiyang was tall as a small mountain. Messy blonde hair poked out from under his brown cowboy hat and a small smile quirked almost familiarly at the corners of his mouth.  
The horse snorted against her chest and she looked back to the dark eyes. 

_Safe. I’m safe._

"Ember’s Celica” the horses large ears flicking towards the man, his voice soft and low. Blake appraises the smiling man with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his overly baggy and stained kaki cargo pants. Taking his hat off, he gestures with it to the midnight colored horse against her “She doesn’t like about 99.9 percent of people that come here. However, when she does, they are something special. So far, the ole girl has some pretty taste. Eh, Jauneyboy?” he tossed a knowing glance back to a lanky blonde boy who was currently being lectured by Weiss. Blush creeps up Jaune’s throat and he self consciously grins back before rubbing the back of his neck.

Blake's eyes lingered a bit longer on the boy before darting back to Tai who had stepped closer to her side, posture relaxing more as he leans into the fence while looking at the horse instead of her. 

“She belongs to Yang. Well, they belong to each other more or less.” Blake’s ears are set to twitching at the mentions of the cowgirl’s name. He met her curious gaze and smiles “She and the girls abandoned little ole me this morning to head into Vale. Had some last minute rodeo supplies to pick up. Man will they be shocked shitless when they get back.” He tossed his right thumb over his shoulder pointing to where Weiss still stood with hands on her hips, no doubt still berating the poor guy. 

Blake looks back to the horse who had taken to nibbling on her human ear gently, soliciting a soft giggle from her. Her fingers traced the well-worn bridle down to a dark silver tag pressed into it, Celica. Clearing her throat, she met Tai’s gentle gaze and smiles back. 

“I’m sorry for being rude,” voice calm as she reaches across offering a hand to the man “I’m Blake. Blake Belladonna.” His grin broke into a full smile before yanking his glove off to take her hand. 

“Welcome to Rosedragoon, Ms. Belladonna. Generally, any friend of Weiss’ is met with some level of questionability, but-” 

“Hey!” a shriek of out rage from the afore mentioned Schnee. 

“But…” he continued seemingly oblivious to the woman’s vocal out burst “if Celica likes you, we get to skip the investigation.” 

Weiss at that point was stomping very unladylike over to the man’s side, his shoulder receiving a gentle shove as she glares up at him. He tips his head back and barks out a cheerful laugh, chest jerking with the happy noise.

Before calling over his shoulder “Always the ladies man, eh Arc? You could have at least worn her down a bit!” this earns him another shove and a breathy laugh from Blake. 

 

It was an almost midday when they drove back up the road after Tai’s suggested run to Patch, the closest place with more than a Dollar General. Weiss had been thrilled to find a few locals she had grown up with and Blake found herself busied in a near empty book/craft supply/coffee store. Somehow, she is able to locate a black hardbound sketchbook and charcoal set in the eclectic hodgepodge.

They now rest like an old friend on Blake's lap as her fingers dance over the shadowy drawn likeness of Celica who now stands nibbling lazily on a bunch of grass. Charcoal staining her fingers as she smooths a roughly drawn line, ears wiggling slightly as she settles deeper into the square bale of hay her butt currently called home. 

The wind flutters the loose strands of hair around her face and she brushes thoughtlessly at them. 

The scent of wood smoke, earth, and citrus brushing through her senses, sighing at a familiar warmth the smells bring to her. She glances back to Celica before a flicker of burning gold sparks almost playfully at the edge of her field of vision. 

Like warm dripping honey, a soft low feminine voice gently pulls her attention away from the horse. 

“She standing still enough for you, Miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow you made it! I hope it was worth the time!   
> Next chapter the bees get to meet and we get to business! 
> 
> Happy Pride month you amazing darlings! Hope y'all stick around!


End file.
